Take Me to Church
by Mehlz
Summary: When Kyle sits with Craig to kill time at a boring Halloween party, they get caught up in the moment. Rated M for language. (Just to be on the safe side) Nothing too hard for your pure little eyes. Cryle.


**I've grown fond of Cryle lately for some reason. There definitely aren't enough fanfictions about those two, so I felt like I had to take care of that issue with that short little fanfic.**

**I don't own South Park, nor _Take Me to Church_, that beautiful song by Hozier I've been obsessing with for a while. It's only rated M for language. I didn't want to take the risk.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Take Me to Church<em>

_Halloween parties._

They weren't as exciting as they used to be. As kids, they would go trick-or-treating in small groups, then meet up to eat as many candies as their stomachs would allow them to. But they were becoming too old for that, and high school parties were taking over. Alcohol, drugs and slutty costumes didn't leave much place for candies anymore. It was more about getting drunk, and less about the excitement of being the kid who received the most candies for Halloween.

Shitty pop music was playing in Jimmy's basement, and Craig was sitting alone lazily on one of the couches at the other end of the room, beer in hand, watching Bebe and Wendy in their revealing costumes dancing very close from one another, to the boy's enjoyment. He could see Stan and Clyde glaring at the other boys for drooling so much over the sluts they called their _girlfriends_. Craig couldn't help but smirk at the scene as he brought the bottle to his lips.

"Jews don't even celebrate Halloween, so I can take all those candies away from you."

"Shut the fuck up, fat ass!"

Craig's attention was brought to the other side of the room, next to the table full of cupcakes, chips and candies, where Cartman and Kyle were arguing as usual. The fat kid had taken a wrapped lollipop out of the Jewish teen's hands, trying to find himself an excuse to eat even more, and torment Kyle at the same time. That way, he was killing two birds with one stone. The argument went on for a while before Cartman left him at the table, not without stuffing his pockets with sweets. Kyle looked genuinely upset for a moment, but he quickly frowned and grabbed another lollipop.

The brunette had watched him for a moment, and when Kyle looked away from his candy, their eyes met. There was hesitation in his eyes, and he looked away for a second. He was probably noticing that Marsh was too busy trying to keep the other boys' hands off his girlfriend to even care about him, and that for the moment, all he wanted to do was to share his hatred for Cartman with someone who felt the same. So he looked back at Craig, and walked towards him. He couldn't be happier. Broflovski was choosing him over Marsh. They sat next to each other quite often at the cafeteria, but other than that, it was all about _Stan, Stan, _and _Stan._

"That asshole, I swear…" Kyle gritted his teeth in anger as he arrived closer.

"Cultural issues with fat ass again?" Craig answered in his ever-so-bored tone, scooting on the side a little to make room for the other.

"I just want to fit in." The redhead mumbled as he sat down sloppily on the couch, next to Craig. "Every year, he does the same damn thing. He used to steal my candies when we were kids."

"What's the big fucking deal? I stole yours too." The brunette replied, and took a sip of his beer.

"You only did it to be an asshole, not to feed your fat ass."

Both teens had a little laugh, and Craig looked around as soon as it grew silent between them. He noticed that they were the only two who weren't wearing a costume. Craig more because he didn't care at all, and Kyle probably because he finally fell under Cartman's harassment about Jewish holidays.

"Maybe he's right."

Craig looked back at the smaller boy when he spoke. He was staring down at his lollipop, thoughtful. "I'll never really belong, so might as well give up."

The redhead's eyes met with Craig's again, and he smiled, handing him his wrapped lollipop. "Have it." He said softly. The taller male didn't really know how to react at first. He had never seen Kyle give up on something so easily when it came to Cartman, but he certainly didn't want to get too deep in emotional bullshit, especially not that night.

He grunted as a thanks, and took the candy off his pale, thin fingers. Putting his bottle of beer back on the cardboard box he used as a coffee table to store his cigarettes, he unwrapped the paper around the lollipop, throwing it aside, and slid the candy in his mouth. _Cherry flavour. _Kyle's eyes hadn't left Craig, but his smile had faded away. When he noticed that he had been staring, the redhead looked away, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Man, I hate parties." He stated. "It's always the same kind of music, same boring people."

Craig, however, didn't stop looking at him. Hearing his statement made him wonder why they weren't friends in the first place. He _had_ beaten him up in the past, and there was Stan in the way, but he couldn't help but wonder why he _hated_ Kyle. In the end, they were the same. Craig might have been the leader of a bunch of kids, but he was isolated from them to some extent, because he really didn't care about the world. As for Kyle, even if he did have friends and was well-liked by most people, he was isolated because he was Jewish. No Christmas, no Easter… _No church_. And he still tried to belong.

In the end, he only hated Kyle _because he chose Marsh over him_.

The girls had settled down, taking a sip of their sugar-filled drinks, since the music became slower and incidentally, less shitty. Kyle seemed to enjoy it, because he hummed at the lyrics.

"I like that song." He said softly. "It has such powerful lyrics."

Craig didn't answer, his tongue wrapped around the candy in his mouth. _Take me to church, huh? Pretty damn ironic_.

"Kyle?"

At first, he was surprised that he had spoken up. But he remained calm as the redhead turned his head to look at him.

"Why are you friends with Marsh?" He mumbled, removing the lollipop from his mouth.

Kyle seemed to think for a second. "So, you're basically asking why I'm friends with him instead of you, right?" He said with a soft smile, then laughed a little. "Because you threw a basketball at my face on the first day of school and nearly broke my nose."

Craig had a smirk, but it quickly faded away when Kyle's fingers reached for his lollipop, grabbing it, before giving it a lick. It was done so _smoothly_. He hadn't hesitated at all, he just did it. It was like it wasn't a big deal, like he wasn't scared of sharing something as personal as something that had been resting in his mouth for a while. Craig wasn't the one to care too much about that kind of stuff, but he sure never suspected the redhead to do such a thing. He had surprised him, and he liked it. He sat up more properly, suddenly interested by where things were going as the song was playing in the background.

_If the heavens ever did speak;_

_She's the last true mouthpiece;_

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak;_

_A fresh poison each week._

"Plus," Kyle continued softly as he took the whole candy in his mouth, and Craig just watched. "You're a troublemaker."

The brunette moved closer, and he rested his arm on the back of the couch, behind Kyle's head. He wasn't sure if the redhead was going to move away from him, but quickly realized that he didn't, and wouldn't.

_'We were born sick,' you heard them say it._

"So?" Craig said in a softer tone. "It's too much to take for a perfect little Jewish boy?"

Kyle smirked softly, and took the lollipop out of his mouth. Staring at the other's eyes, he gave it a last lick before leaning in closer to put it back in the brunette's mouth. Craig hadn't hesitated either, his eyes not leaving the other's.

"I like it." Kyle started, whispering. "I like it because _you're not like_ _Stan_."

_Take me to church;_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies;_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife;_

_Offer me that deathless death;_

_Good God, let me give you my life._

The taller teen leaned closer and smirked, sucking on the lollipop they had been sharing. _Fuck_, that last statement had pleased him more than it should have. He wasn't sure as to where Kyle was going with this, and he blamed it on the alcohol. Hell, he didn't even know if he had _drank_ at all.

"I'll never be like that prissy little asshole." He whispered back, and it made Kyle smirk in amusement.

He felt something on his leg, and noticed that the redhead was fiddling with the fabric of his pants. The way he was staring at him, how he was licking his lips to remove the sticky cherry-flavoured candy remaining on his lips, how the song was playing in the background… Damnit, it was so _perfect._

_No Masters or Kings;_

_When the Ritual begins;_

_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin._

He never considered even liking boys. It wasn't about that. It was the perfection of the moment, and he assumed that Kyle had seen it too. There wasn't no fucking Halloween party. They were far away from the others anyway, and he doubted anybody had glanced at them even once. The redhead was leaning closer again, considerably reducing the distance between them. Kyle was full of surprise that night, it seemed, and came as a form of entertainment.

He licked the other's lips gently, tasting the sweet candy. Craig slid the lollipop out of his mouth, assuming that the smaller boy wanted to take it back. Kyle indeed gave the candy a lick, but pushed his hand away from their faces, staring at each other's eyes for a moment.

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene;_

_Only then I am Human;_

_Only then I am Clean._

In the beauty of the moment, Kyle's pressed his lips against the other's, in a gentle kiss. It did take Craig by surprise, but when he kissed him back, it wasn't anything rough and passionate like the way he had kissed eager girls in the past. It was soft, it was slow, and it felt _right_. Just like the way you say _I love you_ to your best friend, it was innocent, it wasn't engaging.

_Amen._

They were sinning. Craig was kissing his life-long enemy's best friend, right there, when he wasn't too far away. And Kyle didn't _mind._ Because for that moment, _that_ very moment, Stan didn't matter. Stan wasn't first. And Craig was everything.

_Amen._

Craig was taking him to church with him, taking him down in his sins. No synagogue bullshit. It was so, _oh so ironic_.

_Amen_.

He suddenly felt the other pull back slightly, and his green eyes widened a little, as though he had just realized what had happened. Craig smirked, and it made the smaller boy blush. When Kyle looked away, his eyes met with horrified blue eyes staring right at him from a distance. _Stan. Damnit._ He quickly moved away from the brunette, and got off the couch.

"G-God… I'm sorry." He stuttered, before walking away.

Craig didn't even move, and looked at the other boy leave, soon followed by his so-called best friend. He went back to his straight face, looking around again. At least for a moment, he had what he wanted. The status he deserved. He wasn't just _that guy who sort of looks like Stan Marsh_. He brought the unfinished candy back to him mouth, mumbling to himself:

"Amen."


End file.
